Amor en floración
by pazhitaa714
Summary: Es un nuevo año escolar en Arendelle High School. Uno de los nuevos estudiantes Elsa Snow se vuelve a reencontrar con su amiga de la infancia Anna Arendelle,luego conoce a Hans el novio de Anna y poco a poco empieza a sentir algo por él. (Helsa/Kristanna) AU modern
1. Chapter 1

**Yo no soy la dueña de Frozen. Yo solo intento entretener**

* * *

><p>Antes de que las historia comience,quiero identificar a los personajes:<p>

**Anna:**Anna Arendelle tiene 17 años de edad y es la chica mas popular de la escuela ademas es la capitana del equipo de animadoras ,su novio es Hans Westergard el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano,pero poco a poco se empieza a fijar en Kristoff Bjorgman.

**Elsa:**Elsa Snow tiene 19 años de edad,ella es la chica nueva de la escuela,su mejor amiga desde la infancia es Anna Arendelle,luego conoce al novio de Anna y con el tiempo empieza a surgir algo.

**Kristoff:**Kristoff Bjorgman tiene 20 años de edad,no es muy conocido en la escuela solo es un estudiante normal,él esta perdidamente enamorado de Anna pero ella no le presta atención,hasta ahora.

**Hans:**Hans Westergard también tiene 20 años de edad,es el chico mas popular de la escuela y el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano y sin contar que todas las chicas de la escuela están detrás de él pero el ya tiene novia y es Anna,pero luego conoce a Elsa Snow y empieza a sentir algo especial por ella.

* * *

><p>Es un nuevo año en la secundaria Arendelle high school,después de largo tiempo de vacaciones de verano ya era hora de volver a la 'realidad'.En un lugar estaba caminando una chica pelirroja junto con sus maletas porque había llegado recién a la escuela,todos la quedaron mirando y algunas de las demás chicas la miraban con envidia,ella no le sorprendía que la miraban así pues era la chica mas popular de toda la escuela y estaba orgullosa de ello<p>

-¡Anna!-Gritó una voz masculina llamando la atención de la chica pelirroja,al voltear vio al dueño de la voz que la llamo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-¡Hans!-Volvió a gritar ella y fue corriendo donde el chico-Te extrañe mucho-Dijo ella y le dio un beso en los labios

-Yo igual a ti amor-Dijo Hans abrazando a su novia fuertemente

-Ejem-Dijo una voz femenina por detrás-Lamentamos interrumpir pero nosotros también estamos aquí-Dijo ella en un tono poco molesto

-¡Rapunzel!¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!-Dijo Anna abrazando a su amiga

-Digo lo mismo-Dijo Rapunzel con una leve risa-Oh casi lo olvido,él es mi novio Eugene Fitzherbert-Dijo la chica rubia apuntando al hombre que se encontraba detrás de ella

-Encantado de conocerte-Dijo él con una sonrisa amigable

-Igualmente Eugene-Respondió Anna de la misma manera

-Cariño,¿Por qué mejor te acompaño a tu cuarto para dejar tus cosas y después hablan?-Dijo Hans poniendo un brazo alrededor de Anna

-Esta bien-Dijo la pelirroja-Nos vemos después-La pareja desapareció de la vista de Rapunzel y Eugene

-Ese chico parece un buen hombre para Rapunzel-Dijo con una sonrisa sincera Anna

-Tienes razón-Dijo el ojiverde

* * *

><p>En otro lugar no muy lejos de allí...<p>

-Bien hija,ya llegamos-Dijo una mujer de pelo castaño,ojos celestes muy claros,edad como de 40 años pero parecía mucho más joven,le hablaba a su hija de forma tranquila-¿Segura qué vas a estar bien?-

-Claro que si mamá-Dijo una chica rubia platinada,ojos azules y piel muy pálida-No te preocupes por mi-

-Bien-Dijo la mujer al borde de las lagrimas-Confió mucho en ti Elsa,sabes que me debes llamar si te hace falta algo-

-Mamá,voy a estar bien te lo me va a hacer falta nada-Dijo Elsa calmando a su madre

-Al parecer nos volveremos a ver al final del año-Dijo la madre de Elsa soltando una pequeña lagrima

-Creo que si-Respondió la rubia-Pero te prometo que te voy a llamar todos los días para que sepas como estoy-

La mujer asintió con cabeza limpiándose las lagrimas-Entonces,adiós mi bebé-La madre abrazo a su hija con fuerza

-Adiós mami-Dijo Elsa dando una ultima mirada a su madre y bajo del auto,busco sus maletas y cerro la puerta del auto-Te llamare hoy en la noche-

-Esta bien-Dijo la castaña llevo una de sus mano a su boca y le lanzó un beso a su hija como señal de despedida,encendió el auto y desapareció de la vista de Elsa

-Bueno,sera mejor que valla a mi habitación a dejar mis cosas-Dijo la rubia para si misma y comenzó a caminar-¿Me pregunto quien sera mi compañera?-

* * *

><p>Con Anna y Hans...<p>

-Bien amor,yo avanzo sola desde aquí,recuerda que los hombres no pueden entrar a la zona de mujeres-La pelirroja dio una pequeña risita-Te veo en la cafetería con Rapunzel apenas termine,¿Ok?-

-Ok-Respondió él-Te espero-Sin ninguna prisa se fue del lugar

Anna entro al lugar donde se encontraban todas las habitaciones de las mujeres de la escuela y fue a ver cual era su habitación

-Veamos,tengo el número 96-Dijo la pelirroja y al ver al frente vio la habitación que le toco-Voila,fue bastante sencillo-

Ella entro a la habitación para poder desempacar

* * *

><p>Con Elsa...<p>

-Uhmm me toco el número 96-Dijo en un susurro la rubia-Ahora solo tengo que encontrar la habitación-

Tras unos pocos minutos de buscar al fin encontró su habitació entrar vio que ya había otra chica allí desempacando sus cosas estando de espaldas

-Ehhh hola,soy tu nueva compañera-Dijo tímidamente Elsa-Déjame presentarme,me llamo Elsa Snow y...-No pudo continuar ya que su nueva compañera la interrumpió

-¿Elsa?-Dijo la pelirroja,volteo todo su cuerpo y quedo frente la rubia-¿De verdad eres tú?-

-¿Anna?-Dijo sorprendida Elsa,la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza bruscamente-No lo puedo creer-Las dos chicas se abrazaron fuertemente

-Te extrañe mucho,nunca pensé que nos volveríamos a ver-Dijo Anna felizmente

-Yo tampoco,me hacías tanta falta,eras la única persona en la que confiaba más en este mundo aparte de mi mamá-Dijo de la misma manera Elsa

Anna rió levemente-¿Ahora estudias aquí?-Pregunto con entusiasmo la chica,Elsa asintió con la cabeza-¿¡Y vamos a ser compañeras de cuarto!?,¿Qué podría ser mejor?-Ambas nuevamente se abrazaron hasta que Anna lo rompió-Desempaquemos rápido te quiero presentar a algunas personas-

Ellas terminaron de ordenar todo y fueron directo a la cafetería para encontrarse con los amigos de Anna. Al llegar Anna reconoció al instante la cabellera de Rapunzel y supo que allí se encontraban lentamente hacia los chicos

-Anna,al fin llegaste-Dijo Hans y al notar a la chica que se encontraba a un lado de ella,puso una cara curiosa-Ehh...-Quiso decir algo él pero su novia lo interrumpió

-Antes que digan algo,primero que nada se las quiero presentar. Chicos ella es Elsa Snow,ella fue una de mis mejores amigas de la infancia y ahora mi compañera de cuarto-Eso ultimo lo dijo con mucha alegría

-Hola Elsa,yo soy Rapunzel-Dijo la chica con una sonrisa amigable para que Elsa entrara más en confianza aunque no ayudo de mucho

-Yo soy Eugene-Dijo él en un tono tranquilo

-Y yo soy Hans-Dijo este. Elsa se quedo mirando los ojos verdes de Hans pues para ella eran muy hermosos,poco a poco empezó a sentir como su corazón latía cada vez con más fuerza hasta que Anna hablo rompiendo el contacto entre ellos dos y agarrándose del brazo de Hans,a Elsa le pareció algo extraño de su parte

-Elsa,él es Hans Westergard,mi querido y amado novio-Dijo la pelirroja en un tono de enamorada,la rubia se quedo impactada por el comentario de su amiga pues la sorprendió mucho. Recordó que cuando eran niñas ella siempre decía que nunca en su vida iba a tener un novio porque le parecía asqueroso pero ahora ve que ya no piensa igual que antes

-Encantada de conocerlos a todos-Dijo Elsa tímidamente

-Chicos,digo que es mejor que vayamos a almorzar y allí conversamos-Propuso Anna con una sonrisa y todos asintieron.

El grupo ya estaban sentados en la mesa almorzando lentamente hasta que Rapunzel rompió el silencio-Y cuéntanos Elsa,dinos algo sobre ti-Dijo ella y todo el grupo se la quedo mirando fijamente

-Pues,no hay mucho que contar,me cambiaron a esta escuela porque mi madre decía que ya era tiempo de decidir lo que quería para mi futuro y dijeron que aquí era el lugar ideal para eso-Dijo sin mucha importancia lo que decía Elsa-Y también quería que tuviera más amigos-Eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono deprimido

-Bueno,ahora nos tienes a nosotros,¿Cierto chicos?-Dijo Anna acariciando la espalda de su amiga cariñosamente y los demás asintieron con la cabeza

-¿Qué edad tienes?-Dijo Eugene con curiosidad

-Tengo 19 en 4 meses más cumpliré los 20-Dijo la rubia

-Es verdad,Elsa es mayor que yo,recuerdo que cuando yo tenia 9 años ella tenia 12.Aún con la diferencia de edad,igual estábamos juntas-Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa sincera haciendo sonreír a Elsa también

-Tengo curiosidad,¿Cómo fue que se conocieron?-Dijo Hans mirando a las dos chicas

-Cuando nos conocimos Elsa tenia 8 años y yo 5-Dijo Anna tratando de hacer memoria-Mi padre y la madre de Elsa al parecer eran muy amigos que aveces nosotras sospechábamos que ellos eran pareja,nosotras felices porque eso significaba que íbamos a ser 5 años nuestras sospechas se confirmaron ellos se iban a casar pero un día no se por que razón ellos se enojaron y decidieron que Elsa y yo no nos volveríamos a ver nunca más y nos separaron una de otra-Dijo tristemente la pelirroja-Hasta que nos volvimos a reencontrar-Eso ultimo los dijo con una leve sonrisa mirando fijamente a los ojos de Elsa

-Que historia mas conmovedora-Dijo Rapunzel al borde de las lagrimas

-Wow,al parecer eran muy unidas-Dijo asombrado Hans

-Aún lo somos,ahora tenemos que ponernos al día ahora que somos compañeras-Dijo felizmente la pelirroja

-Esto no puede ser verdad-Dijo Rapunzel mirando fijamente detrás de Anna

-¿Qué ocurre Rapu?-Dijo preocupada la chica

-¿Acaso ese no es Kristoff Bjorgman?-Dijo asombrada la rubia,Anna volteo para ver y también se sorprendió al verlo,ya no era el mismo del año pasado,ahora se había cortado el cabello porque antes lo tenia largo,al parecer tenia más músculos y ya no usa anteojos

-Wow,eso si que es un cambio de look-Dijo asombrada Anna sin dejar de mirar al chico rubio-_Ahora se ve mucho más guapo que antes y...¡__Anna!,¡Tú ya tienes novio y es_ _Hans_!,¡No_ puedes pensar de esa manera de otros chicos!-_Se intimido para si misma desviando la mirada

-Ya era hora de que lo haga,no hubiese tolerado estar con un nerd en mi habitación-Dijo Hans frunciendo el ceño

-¿Él es tu compañero?-Dijo Eugene y el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza

-¡Agh!,mañana empiezan las clases,en tan solo pensarlo ya me estoy poniendo tensa-Dijo Anna cruzándose de brazos

-Espero que estemos juntas en la primera clase y tú igual Elsa-Dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa como siempre

-Yo también lo espero,ya que ustedes ahora son las únicas que conozco-Dijo la rubia acomodándose un mechón rebelde

-¿Vamos a pasear un rato?-Dijo Anna levantándose de su asiento

-Esta bien-Dijo Elsa y Rapunzel al unisono

-Amor,te voy a dejar,voy a pasear con las chicas un rato-Dijo Anna caminando donde Hans y dándole un beso apasionado y Rapunzel hizo lo mismo con Eugene,Elsa se los quedo mirando tristemente bajando la cabeza,la pelirroja se dio cuenta de eso

* * *

><p>Las tres chicas se fueron a pasear por los jardines caminando lentamente<p>

-Elsa,disculpa la pregunta pero,¿Tienes novio?-Preguntó Anna con curiosidad

La rubio miro hacia abajo y negó con la cabeza-No,ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso-Dijo ella tristemente

Rapunzel y Anna miraron a Elsa asombradas,una chica de 19 años aún sin dar su primer beso no se ve todos los días y eso que ella es muy hermosa es casi inexplicable

-Elsa lo siento,no debí haber preguntado es que..-Dijo la pelirroja tratando de no titubar hasta que Elsa la interrumpió

-Tranquila An,mi primer beso quiero que sea especial,que sea con un hombre que me ame y yo a él-Dijo ella con esperanzas de que eso va a suceder

-Que romántico-Dijo Rapunzel en un suspiro-Ese es el sueño de toda mujer-Dijo ella

-Es verdad-Dijo Anna-Solo tienes que tener paciencia Elsa,ya llegara el amor de tu vida,ya lo veras-Dijo esta tomando las manos de su amiga

-Gracias An-Dijo con una sonrisa la rubia platinada

-De nada-Dijo la pelirroja-Para lo que seas que necesites,sabes que cuentas con nosotras,¿Cierto Rapu?-esta volteo a ver a su amiga y ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente

-Por supuesto-Dijo la chica de cabellos dorados con la misma sonrisa que tenia Anna

Elsa sentía sus ojos humedecerse-Había olvidado por completo lo que era tener amigas verdaderas-Dijo ella soltando una pequeña lagrima que seco de inmediato

Las tres chicas se abrazaron fuertemente

* * *

><p>Con Hans y Eugene...<p>

-¿Vas a ser el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano otra vez?-Preguntó Eugene

-Desde luego-Respondió Hans-Soy el mejor-Dijo este con una sonrisa

-Presumido-Dijo Eugene en un susurro pero Hans igual escucho

-¡Hey!-Dijo el pelirrojo fingiendo sentirse ofendido

-Es la verdad-Dijo el chico de cabello castaño con una leve risa-Cambiando el tema,¿Qué opinas de Elsa?-Dijo este con curiosidad

-La verdad,me sorprendió al decir que ella y Anna fueron amigas de niñas y...-Hans no pudo continuar ya que su amigo lo interrumpió

-Si,si,entiendo eso pero me refiero de físicamente,en mi opinión ella es hermosa pero no se compara a mi Rapunzel-Dijo este con una sonrisa tonta al recordar a su novia

-Es verdad,para mi también es muy hermosa,no me sorprende que muchos hombres estén enamorados de ella-Dijo el pelirrojo pensativo-Pero yo tengo a Anna y la amo mucho-

-Y no lo dudo,mero me di cuenta como ella te miraba directamente cuando te estabas presentando,me pareció ver algo de química ahí-Dijo Eugene dejando al pelirrojo sorprendido

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó Hans y Eugene asintió con la cabeza-Olvidemos esto,no puedo hacerle esto a Anna con su mejor amiga ademas ella obviamente ya debe tener novio-Dijo él cabizbajo y justo en ese momento llegaron las tres chicas

-Llegamos-Dijo Anna abrazando por detrás a Hans y dándole un beso en la mejilla-¿Me extrañaste?-

-Claro que sí cariño-Respondió Hans,Eugene alzo una ceja porque no era verdad,el pelirrojo le hizo una mueca diciéndole que se callara

-Sera mejor que me valla,tengo que hacer unas cosas-Dijo Elsa-Nos vemos luego-La rubia de despidió y se fue de allí

-Siento lastima por Elsa-Dijo Rapunzel llamando la atención de los chicos

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Hans

-Por lo que nos dijo,nos confeso que no tiene novio y la pobre aún no ha dado su primer beso,dice que quiere que ocurra con un hombre que la ame-Respondió Anna tristemente-Como me gustaría ayudarla a encontrar la felicidad del amor-

Los dos hombres se quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que escucharon

-A mi igual Anna-Dijo de la misma manera la rubia

-De seguro ella encontrara a alguien aquí-Dijo Eugene

-Eso espero-Dijo Anna-Recuerdo que ella siempre ha querido encontrar el amor cuando eramos niñ al parecer ahora ya no le importa tanto como antes-

-Se esta haciendo tarde,deberías ir a tu habitación,mañana empiezan las clases-Dijo Hans mirando su reloj

-Esta bien,nos vemos mañana amor-Dijo la pelirroja y beso los labios de su novio sencillamente-Adiós a todos-Dijo ella y se fue del lugar

* * *

><p>En la habitación de Elsa y Anna<p>

Anna al entrar a la habitación vio a Elsa recostada en su cama leyendo un libro tranquilamente,al darse cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja cerro el libro y lo dejo a un lado **(N/A:la cama es un camarote para que sepan y Elsa esta abajo) **

-Anna,lo siento no te vi llegar-Dijo la rubia sentándose en la cama

-No te preocupes-Dijo la chica-Escucha,quiero ponerme al día contigo-Dijo esta abrazándose a si misma

-Si claro-Dijo esta haciendo una seña para que se sentara al lado de ella

La chica obedeció y se sentó junto la rubia-Y dime,¿Cómo has estado?-Preguntó Anna

-Bien,en mi vida últimamente no ha pasado nada nuevo,como ya sabes nunca he tenido novio y mucho menos me han madre quiere que estudie enfermería cuando valla a la universidad,antes yo nunca salia,siempre me quedaba encerrada en mi cuarto,con suerte salia aveces,por eso nunca tuve amigos como los tengo ahora y eso seria lo más importante digo yo,ahora tú,¿Cómo has estado An?-Preguntó Elsa

-Excelente,porque ahora estoy con Hans,tengo unos maravillosos amigos,a mi me gusta estar mas fuera de casa,por eso me inscribí a esta escuela,el único tiempo que paso en casa es para las vacaciones y créeme que es horrible,mi padre se fue del país por un asunto de negocios y me cuidaba Gerda y no me dejaba hacer nada,ni siquiera salir al parque,por eso me gusta estar aquí aunque al mismo tiempo lo odio por las tareas-Dijo la pelirroja con una leve risa contagiando a la rubia-En 5 meses más Hans y yo vamos a cumplir 2 años de noviazgo-Dijo esta en un suspiro

-¿Como fue que conociste a Hans?-Preguntó la rubia con curiosidad

-Aquí en la escuela,yo era nueva y no conocía a nadie,un día él y yo nos mirábamos mucho hasta que me pidió ir a una cita y yo obviamente acepte,pasaron los meses y poco a poco me enamore de él y él también de mi y un día me pido que fuera su novio y yo no me negué.Y pensar que él es mayor que yo-Dijo la pelirroja jugando con su trenza

-Alto alto,¿Qué edad tiene él?-Dijo Elsa nerviosa

-Pues 20 y yo tengo 17-Respondió Anna,Elsa se la quedo mirando alarmada-Elsa,no me mires así,recuerda que el amor no tiene edad-

-Esta bien,voy a confiar en que estés en lo correcto-Dijo la ojiazul,saco su celular de su bolsillo y marco a su madre-¿Hola?-

-_Hija,que bueno que llames estaba preocupada por ti-_Dijo una voz a través del celular_  
><em>

-Tranquila mamá estoy bien-Dijo Elsa calmando a su madre otra vez

_-Que bien,¿Como lo has estado pasando allá?-_Pregunto la voz de la mujer

-De maravilla,ya tengo nuevos amigos-Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

_-Que bueno mi niña,esta bien solo quería saber como estabas,ahora a dormir mañana te espera un gran día_-Dijo la madre de Elsa en un tono mas calmado-_Adiós Elsa-_

-Adiós mami-Dijo la chica y colgó su celular-Que es dramática-Dijo ella desviando la mirada a Anna

-Si escuche la conversación-Dijo la pelirroja difícilmente ya que se estaba lavando los dientes-Había olvidado que era así-Elsa rió levemente

-Me voy a poner mi pijama y después a dormir,mañana empiezan las clases-Dijo Elsa levantándose de la cama y buscando su ropa de dormir

-Ni me lo recuerdes-Dijo Anna frunciendo el ceño haciendo a la rubia reír nuevamente

Elsa ya estaba con su pijama puesto,era una simple polera blanca sin mangas y abajo era una calzas corta que le llegaba a las rodillas celeste,tenia el cabello suelto. Anna se la quedo mirando asombrada

-Wow Elsa,si me lo permites decirlo,tienes un cuerpo perfecto-Dijo Anna mirando de pies a cabeza a la rubia

Elsa se sonrojo fuertemente aunque la verdad Anna tenia razón

-Gracias,creo-Dijo Elsa bajando la mirada,apago las luces y se recostó en su cama bajo las sabanas-Buenas noches An-

-Buenas noches Elsa-Dijo la pelirroja

Ambas se quedaron profundamente dormidas esperando el día siguiente para empezar las clases

* * *

><p><strong>Fin de este capítulo de esta nueva historia de Frozen!<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado este si que fue el mas largo de toda mi vida me tomo varios día escribirlo porque no tenia precisamente la idea principal **

**Voy a identificar a los personajes que no hice antes**

**Rapunzel: **Rapunzel Corona tiene 18 años de edad y es amiga de Anna y eso también la vuelve popular,ella también va en el equipo de animadoras aunque no es la capitana,ella tiene una relación con Eugene Fitzherbert.

**Eugene:**Eugene Fitzherbert tiene 20 años de edad,es amigo de Hans Westergard y también esta en el equipo de fútbol americano con él,Eugene tiene una relación con Rapunzel Corona.

**Buano mis queridos lectores,me despido con un abrazo psicológico y un gran besote**

**Bye bye :3**

**Pazita bye**


	2. Aviso

**Aviso:**

Me acabo de dar cuenta que soy una estúpida -.-" Osea por que un chico va a estar en la escuela a los 20 años soy una completa idiota así que voy a hacer algunos cambios de edad okay? lo demás seguirá todo se lo se lo que pasa es que como yo soy chilena no sé mucho sobre las escuelas de otros países pues aquí es todo muy distinto.

No voy a interrumpir mas así que aquí vamos:

Anna: 16 años

Elsa: 17 años

Rapunzel: 17 años

Hans: 17 años

Kristoff: 18 años

Eugene: 17 años

Por favor olviden lo que escribí en el capitulo anterior sobre las edades etc etc. Me disculpo por que esto no sea un capitulo pero les aseguro que ya estoy en eso lo que si me falta son ideas así que si tienen alguna pueden decírmelo con gusto lo acepto :)

Me despido con un abrazo psicológico,bye bye

Pazita bye


End file.
